La jalousie 2 Nutela, glace, et feux de l'amour
by Ellana-san
Summary: Espece de suite à la jalousie, mais cette foisci, c'est Sam qui y passe ! Sam X Jack SHIP.


_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Coucou ! Bon, voilà, c'est une sorte de suite à « _la jalousie est un vilain défaut _», mais pas tout à fait. Enfin, le concept est le même mais il n'y a pas de références à la première fiction. Disons que j'avais envie de voir Sam jalouse…Je me suis dit que ça pouvais être marrant ! Vous laissez pas avoir par le début, cette fic est à forte tendance humoristique !!! Oh, au fait, je suis désolée si certain d'entre vous sont fan _des Feux de L'amour_ (oui, je sais qu'il doit y en avoir !) mais je ne vois ça que quand je suis chez ma grand-mère et comme ça ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça, je ne suis pas spécialiste des relations entre les personnages donc je n'ai aucune idée de si Ashley et Victor sont effectivement sorti ensembles (d'après ma grand-mère, ils ont été mariés mais elle a tendance à se mélanger les pinceaux alors…)… J'ai juste vu ça à la télé alors que j'avais rien d'autre à faire et ça m'a donné l'idée de faire ça. C'est en POV Sam et c'est du SHIP Sam/Jack bien entendu, de toute façon je sais rien faire d'autre.

_**Nutella, glace et feux de l'amour.**_

Sam claqua la porte d'un geste rageur et s'échoua lamentablement sur son canapé. C'était pas croyable. Même pas imaginable. Elle en avait marre, et encore, marre était un euphémisme. Dire qu'elle était partie sans même demander la permission au général ; ça lui ressemblait si peu que ça l'énerva. Mais il y avait des jours comme ça, où certaines choses devenaient insupportables. Et Jack O'Neill en faisait partie. Ok, il était charmant, séduisant, attirant et la plupart des adjectifs en « ant » qui existent, mais il y avait des limites à tout.

Et Sam atteignait ces limites quand elle le voyait draguer une extra-terrestre aussi banale que stupide. Enfin, draguer ça passait encore…ce qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'est qu'il _embrasse_ une extra-terrestre aussi banale que stupide. Sans parler qu'elle n'était même pas belle. Jolie à la rigueur, rien de plus. Elle repensa à la tête qu'il avait fait quand elle l'avait surpris dans les bras de cette fille. Son visage s'était décomposé, ça aurait été comique si elle n'avait pas été aussi en colère, et blessée aussi.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le frigo, chassant la scène de son esprit. Elle ouvrit le congélateur et en sortit un pot de glace au chocolat, elle chercha un bol dans le placard puis se ravisa au dernier moment. Quitte à se pourrir la journée, autant le faire correctement. Tant pis pour les kilos superflus, elle s'en débarrasserait un autre jour. De toute façon, elle ferait certainement un footing obligatoire dans la semaine, histoire de ne pas se faire tuer par un chasseur goa'ould ou une horde de Jaffas déchaînés. En général, c'était une excellente motivation pour courir. Sauf bien évidemment, si le général décidait de la virer…Parce que soyons honnête, elle ne pensait pas que quelqu'un soit déjà parti juste avant un briefing sans prévenir personne dans l'histoire du SGC…

Elle avait déjà fait un effort en passant par l'infirmerie, où elle avait espéré pouvoir se calmer un peu. Manque de chance, Janet –qu'elle adorait, mais qui pouvait parfois être une vraie chieuse- avait lancé à la cantonade qu'elle avait l'air énervée. Ce qu'elle s'était empressée de nier, bien entendu. Le fait qu'elle n'apprécie pas que son supérieur embrasse une fille, ne voulait pas dire que tout le monde devait être au courant. Mais Janet avait insisté et insisté jusqu'à ce que Sam devienne désagréable. Ce qu'elle avait déjà été avec Daniel et Teal'c pendant les deux heures qui avaient suivies sa « découverte ». Janet voulait absolument savoir ce qui l'avait mis dans un tel état, Daniel y avait, évidemment, mis son grain de sel, ça serait trop simple que chacun s'occupe de ses propres affaires. Seul Jack était resté silencieux. Remarque il valait mieux pour lui parce qu'elle n'aurait pas été d'humeur très compréhensive. Une fois que le docteur avait eu fini son examen de routine, Sam s'était dirigée vers l'ascenseur avec dignité. Là, elle avait pris la direction de son labo avant de se souvenir que les autres n'allaient pas la lâcher si facilement et que c'était le premier endroit où ils iraient la chercher. Elle avait donc passé ses nerfs sur un pauvre sergent de passage qui avait eu le malheur de la bousculer dans le couloir et avait résolu de prendre une douche revigorante. Mais une fois dans le vestiaire, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était vraiment, vraiment très en colère et qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de rester ici. Son casier lui tendait les bras, elle s'était changé et était rentrée chez elle, sans se soucier de mettre quelqu'un au courant. De toute façon, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte.

Elle planta rageusement sa cuillère dans la glace et se traîna jusqu'au canapé. Elle ne voulait plus y penser, l'explication viendrait bien assez tôt. Le colonel avait cherché à lui parler dès qu'elle avait quitté la maison de Gaïla, limite s'il ne lui avait pas couru après. Si c'était pas un prénom ridicule ça, Gaïla. Elle avait beau réfléchir, elle ne voyait rien d'attirant chez cette fille. Elle avait les cheveux auburn –ternes et ressemblait à une asperge. Ceci dit, elle avait de superbes yeux noisette et était nettement plus jeune que Sam. Mais si c'était ça qui l'attirait, la jeunesse, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait y faire. Parce que pour être honnête avec elle-même, Sam devait admettre qu'elle ne rajeunissait pas. Mais le problème n'était pas là, le problème était qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui trouvait. Par contre, elle voyait bien ce que cette pauvre fille pouvait trouver au colonel.

Sam avait repéré son manège dès qu'ils avaient franchi la Porte. Elle avait été parmi les premiers villageois à les accueillir et avait tout de suite marqué sa préférence pour le colonel en lui offrant des fruits et des pâtisseries maison. Ce qui n'aurait pas tellement gêné Sam si ce dernier n'avait pas semblé répondre favorablement à ses avances. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait fait que sourire et répondre poliment, mais ce genre de comportement chez certaines filles était mal perçu. Ou plutôt, disons qu'elles comprenaient ce qu'elles voulaient comprendre. Enfin, ça n'aurait pas été si grave si, pour couronner le tout, Gaïla n'avait été la fille du chef. C'était chez elle que c'était déroulé les négociations, et voilà ! Il avait suffi que Sam s'éloigne 5 minutes pour envoyer un message à la base et lorsqu'elle était revenue dans la maison, elle l'avait trouvé en train d'embrasser cette pétasse dans la cuisine.

Sam avala rapidement deux cuillerées de glace au chocolat qui eurent le mérite de geler son cerveau pendant quelques secondes. Elle ne voulait plus y penser parce que, maintenant que la colère était un peu retombée, elle sentait que les larmes n'étaient pas très loin. Elle détestait ça, ce sentiment de trahison…Une profonde lassitude l'envahit, ça ne faisait que quelques semaines, juste quelques semaines. Deux mois très exactement, mais elle préférait voir ça en semaines, c'était plus réel. Ca rendait leur relation plus réelle. Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser, ça n'avait pas été très romantique. Il n'y avait pas eu de grandes déclarations ou de fin de conte de fée. Ils s'étaient juste retrouvés dans un bar, par hasard, après une mission particulièrement éprouvante. Ils avaient tous les deux été blessés, ils avaient tous les deux eu peur de perdre l'autre…Il ne s'était rien passé d'extraordinaire, une mission comme il y en avait eu des centaines, mais ça avait été la mission de trop. Ce soir là, il avait suffi que leurs regards se croisent pour qu'ils comprennent qu'ils avaient assez joué. Non, ça n'avait rien eu d'extraordinaire. C'était juste Jack et elle. Aussi peu doué avec les sentiments l'un que l'autre, sur ce plan là, ils étaient égaux. Sauf pour un point, Sam était beaucoup plus sensible que lui. Elle pouvait le cacher, faire semblant mais elle savait qu'il s'en était rendu compte et jamais en deux mois, il ne l'avait fait intentionnellement souffrir. Bien sûr, il y avait eu des disputes. Rares, mais toujours violentes, parce qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait céder à l'autre. Mais en aucun cas elle n'avait soupçonné Jack de voir d'autres femmes. Elle avait confiance en lui. Avait eu confiance en lui. Aujourd'hui, elle ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Donc, le plus simple était encore de ne pas y penser. Elle décida que le chagrin était trop important pour qu'une simple glace au chocolat la réconforte, elle passa à la case suivante. Se relevant, elle retourna devant le frigo et sortit la bombe chantilly. Après avoir pulvérisé une quantité, que n'importe qui aurait qualifiée de hautement calorique, de chantilly directement dans le pot de glace, elle fouilla ses placards à la recherche de son pot de Nutella d'urgence. Une fois qu'elle l'eut trouvé, elle posa le tout sur un plateau et ajouta un soda à sa collation.

Revenue sur son canapé, elle attrapa la télécommande et alluma la télévision. Après tout, c'était ce que faisait les gens qui n'avaient rien d'autre à faire à trois heures de l'après midi. Elle tomba sur une rediffusion de _Pretty woman_ et zappa bien vite, elle n'avait aucune envie de voir une fin de conte de fée stupide et complètement irréaliste. Les hommes étaient tous nuls de toute façon. Elle joua encore un peu avec les chaînes et s'arrêta sur _Les feux de l'amour_. Ok, jamais de sa vie elle n'avait regardé une série aussi débile, mais après tout il y avait un début à tout. Donc, voilà à quoi entretenir une liaison interdite et cachée avec son supérieur l'avait menée, Samantha Carter allait regarder un soap opéra en plein milieu de l'après midi au lieu de travailler. Tout a fait, et surtout, c'était le plus important, elle n'allait pas pleurer. Ca ne servirait à rien, à part à la rendre toute molle et à lui rougir les yeux.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Sam versait d'abondantes larmes parce que Victor venait de rompre une énième fois d'avec Ashley. Et pour couronner le tout, le pot de Nutella était vide et la glace diminuait rapidement. Lorsque le générique défila sur l'écran, elle appuya hargneusement sur le bouton off de sa télécommande. Elle avait voulu se changer les idées et maintenant, elle avait de la peine pour Ashley et détestait cordialement Victor. Enfin, pour être honnête, c'était surtout après Jack qu'elle en avait mais Victor avait l'avantage d'être devant ses yeux, alors…

Elle essuya ses yeux d'un coup sec et laissa tomber la cuillère dans le pot. Si elle avalait encore quelque chose, elle allait exploser. Elle regarda sa montre et grimaça, il n'était que trois heures et demie, elle chercha des yeux ce qu'elle pourrait faire mais rien ne la tentait vraiment. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû quitter la base comme ça ? Non seulement elle allait avoir des ennuis, mais en plus elle avait perdu la face. Elle pouvait peut-être y retourner discrètement et faire comme si elle n'était jamais partie ? Oui, mais la question était, en avait-elle envie ? De toute façon, le briefing avait commencé il y avait dix minutes, alors le temps qu'elle retourne au SGC, il serait probablement fini.

Juste au moment où elle décidait de rester à la maison et d'aller enfiler son pyjama, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Sam hésita quelques instants, elle savait que c'était la base. Qui d'autre pouvait l'appeler en plein milieu de la journée ? Oh, son petit ami aurait pu le faire, mais…elle n'en avait plus. Elle décida que décrocher était la meilleure solution, pas la peine de faire semblant de ne pas être là.

« Carter. »

_« Euh…Sam ? »_

Sam grimaça en entendant la voix de Daniel. Evidemment, Jack n'allait pas l'appeler. Il n'en avait probablement rien à faire qu'elle ait disparu mystérieusement.

« Oui ? »

_« Vous êtes rentrée chez vous ? »_

Là, elle serra les dents, tentant de se rappeler que Daniel était son meilleur ami et qu'il n'y pouvait rien si Jack était un salaud volage.

« Vous appelez sur mon fixe, non ? Je n'ai pas encore trouvé comment l'emmener partout avec moi. Pour ça, j'ai un portable. »

Ok, niveau amabilité, on faisait mieux. Mais là, c'était le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire.

_« J'ai essayé votre portable, mais vous êtes sur répondeur. Tout va bien ? »_

« Bien sûr ! Pourquoi…ça n'irait pas ? »

D'accord, le sanglot en plein milieu n'était pas convainquant.

_« Sam, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »_

« Rien, Daniel. Tout va bien, je vous jure. »

_« Ca n'a pas l'air. »_

Evidemment que ça n'en avait pas l'air. Elle était astrophysicienne, pas comédienne.

« Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout. »

_« Hum…Vous n'allez pas revenir, alors…Pour le briefing, vous savez… le général ne va pas être très content… »_

Ca, c'était sûr. Pas content du tout.

« Dîtes lui que je suis désolée, j'aurais dû demander la permission avant de partir. Mais de toute façon, vous n'aviez pas vraiment besoin de moi pour le briefing. »

_« A mon avis, il va le reporter. »_

Sam fronça les sourcils, c'était stupide de reporter un briefing auquel elle n'aurait de toute façon fait figure de simple figurante.

« Pourquoi ? Vous vous débrouillerez sans moi. »

_« C'est-à-dire qu'il ne reste que Teal'c et moi. Jack n'est pas avec vous, par hasard ? »_

« Il n'est pas à la base ? »

_« Non, et comme vous aviez l'air en colère…Enfin, j'ai pensé que peut-être… »_

« Vous avez très mal pensé, Daniel. »

Enfin, pas si mal que ça, mais la question n'était pas là. Si Jack n'était pas à la base, où pouvait-il être ? En train de draguer une minette quelconque très certainement.

_« Désolé. Vous ne savez pas où il est ? Le général veut ses rapports en retard et il semble avoir disparu. S'il rate le briefing, ça va être un drame. »_

« Ca, c'est pas mon problème, Daniel. »

_« Sam ! Mais qu'est ce qui vous arrive à tous les deux ? Vous êtes d'aussi bonne humeur que des Bouledogues enragés ! »_

« Jolie image. »

Ouais, en voilà une bonne idée, un bouledogue enragé. Une supposition qu'elle en lâche un sur Jack…Non, ce serait cruel pour le chien. C'est à lui qu'incomberait la responsabilité.

« Ecoutez, Daniel, c'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de discuter mais je suis vraiment crevée, alors… »

_« Ok, je vais dire au général que vous êtes malade…Qu'est ce qu'on fait pour Jack ? »_

On le lâche dans une marmite bouillante et on le donne à manger aux cannibales de P2X-337.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Daniel, il est toujours en retard. Il va sûrement arriver. »

_« Ca, j'en doute. Teal'c l'a cherché dans toute la base, et en désespoir de cause, on a appelé le contrôle pour vérifier, c'est comme ça qu'on a su que vous étiez partie. Apparemment, il est parti un quart d'heure après vous. »_

« Peut-être qu'il avait une course à faire, j'en sais rien. Et, pour être honnête, ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

_« Vous vous êtes disputé ? »_

Sam soupira. Les larmes étaient parties depuis longtemps et parler avec Daniel faisait remonter la colère. Et encore, heureusement qu'il ne savait pas que Jack et elle avait une liaison, parce que là, ce serait carrément un interrogatoire digne de l'Inquisition. Le fait que Jack soit parti du SGC aurait pu indiquer qu'il voulait parler avec elle, mais dans ce cas, il serait déjà chez elle. Le trajet entre la base et sa maison ne prenait que quinze minutes, vingt-cinq maximum s'il y avait de la circulation. Elle en concluait donc qu'il ne voulait pas la voir, ou qu'il n'en avait rien à faire.

« Daniel, je suis vraiment crevée là. A demain, d'accord ? »

_« Sam… »_

Elle mit fin à la communication et décrocha le combiné pour ne plus être dérangé. Bon, où en était-elle avant d'être grossièrement interrompue par cet archéologue fouineur ? Ah, oui, elle allait enfiler son pyjama. Elle considéra le couloir menant à sa chambre, et finalement s'allongea sur le canapé. Elle avait la flemme de bouger, un nouveau plan venait de germer dans son esprit.

Voilà, elle venait de décider que ce n'était pas un drame si Jack avait embrassé cette fille. Non, pas un drame du tout. Ce n'était qu'un baiser, après tout. Et puisqu'il embrassait la première minette venue, ça voulait dire qu'elle pouvait faire de même. Donc, dès qu'elle sortirait d'ici et qu'elle croiserait un homme un tant soit peu séduisant, elle se jetterait sur lui. Il n'était jamais trop tard pour devenir facile, non ? Elle n'en avait rien à faire de Jack, c'était comme ça. Elle se trouverait un autre petit ami. Un qui serait fidèle, avec un comportement d'adulte, et sérieux aussi.

Elle balança brusquement un des coussins par terre. Elle ne voulait pas d'un petit ami adulte et sérieux. Elle voulait son petit ami immature et espiègle. Elle voulait Jack. Et oui, c'était un drame qu'il ait embrassé cette fille parce que ça voulait dire qu'il n'était pas satisfait en l'embrassant elle. Et ça, c'était vexant, humiliant et troublant. Et probablement blessant aussi. Elle ne voulait pas rompre avec lui, mais apparemment, pour lui c'était clair qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble sinon il l'aurait déjà rejointe. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne cherchait pas à la contacter, s'il ne voulait plus d'elle, il n'avait qu'à le lui dire. Mais l'écouterait-elle ? Jack était la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivé, accepterait–elle de le laisser partir ?

Un nouveau sanglot la secoua, et ça l'agaça prodigieusement. Elle ne voulait pas du rôle de la femme bafouée qui attend patiemment son mari à la maison pendant qu'il s'envoie en l'air avec la moitié de la ville. D'un autre côté, elle n'avait jamais vu Jack comme ce genre d'homme. Mais elle avait beau chercher, elle ne voyait pas d'autre explication. Ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes, et son corps serré contre le sien, elle l'avait vu de ses yeux. Non, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication et ça lui brisait le cœur. Alors, elle resta prostrée là, perdant la notion du temps, son esprit repassant en boucle les images de Gaïla collée contre Jack.

Trois coups brusques tapés à la porte d'entrée la tirèrent de son égarement. Sans pour autant se lever ou bouger, ses yeux se fixèrent sur la pendule murale face à elle. Quatre heures trente. Probablement un représentant, de toute façon, personne ne lui ferait quitter ce canapé. Il était fort possible que dans des jours, elle soit encore là.

Une autre série de coups se fit entendre, et Sam ferma les yeux, énervée. Elle avait sauvé cette planète des dizaines de fois, c'était trop demander d'avoir un peu de calme en retour ?

« Pour l'amour du Ciel, Sam, il pleut à verse ! »

La voix à la fois aimée et détestée lui fit ouvrir les yeux en grands. Ok, elle voulait une explication, mais pas maintenant, pas comme ça, elle n'était pas prête à ça. Elle ne fit pas un geste et retint sa respiration. Peut-être qu'il croirait qu'elle n'était pas là et s'en irait rejoindre une pétasse quelconque ? Ca, ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur plan de l'univers, non plus.

« Sam, je sais que tu es là, ta voiture est devant. Ouvre moi, il faut qu'on parle. »

Parler ? De quoi voulait-il parler ? Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler, elle. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était dormir et oublier. Recommencer comme avant.

« Bon sang, Sam ! »

Elle se leva rageusement et porta le plateau avec les restes de glace jusqu'à l'évier, ignorant royalement l'homme qui tambourinait à sa porte. Puis il y eu un changement, les coups cessèrent. Pendant un instant elle fut soulagée, mais l'appréhension reprit sa place dans son estomac. Où irait–il s'il partait ? Rentrerait-il chez lui ou…

Sam n'aurait jamais la réponse à sa question parce qu'après quelques secondes d'un angoissant silence, troublé seulement par le bruit insistant de la pluie, le bruit d'une clef que l'on tourne se fit entendre. Elle poussa un profond soupir de lassitude, la clef de secours. Evidemment. Ca lui apprendrait à ne pas être plus originale dans le choix de ses cachettes. Le pot de fleurs était à exclure de la liste. Elle se composa un visage aussi neutre que possible et s'obligea à garder sa colère et sa peine sous contrôle.

Elle traversa rapidement l'espace entre la cuisine et le salon, saisissant un livre dans la bibliothèque au passage. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait l'impression qu'elle l'attendait. Cependant, quand il apparut devant elle, dégoulinant de pluie, elle ne put retenir un regard haineux. Elle se replongea hâtivement dans son livre, ignorant superbement sa présence et prétendant que tout était normal.

« Sam… »

Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit passer une main sur son visage pour chasser les gouttes rebelles. En temps normal, elle aurait trouvé ça adorable, là, c'était juste agaçant.

« Sam… »

Ne prêtant aucune attention à son deuxième appel, elle tourna la page. Un peu trop vite pour que ça paraisse naturel.

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, tu vas me répondre oui ou non ? »

Autre regard haineux. Très mauvaise approche. Il sembla le comprendre et s'adoucit.

« Sam, je t'en prie, c'est pas ce que tu crois… »

« Non ? »

Le ton était ironique, il la surprit elle-même. Elle s'en voulait de s'être fait avoir, d'être sortie de son mutisme. De rage, elle balança le bouquin, que Jack esquiva avec difficulté, droit devant elle, et se leva, poursuivant avant qu'il n'ait l'occasion de répondre.

« Vraiment ? Je suis tellement désolée Jack, je me suis trompée, alors ? Non, parce que l'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru qu'elle avait sa langue dans ta bouche. »

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se défende, s'énerve mais il se contenta de rester là, à la regarder calmement sans rien dire et ça ne faisait qu'accentuer sa colère.

« Mais, c'était une hallucination, c'est ça ? Hein, dis moi, Jack ? C'était quoi si ce n'est pas ce que je crois ? »

Elle resta là, plantée en plein milieu de son salon, ivre de rage et attendant une réponse qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir lui donner.

« Je peux t'expliquer. »

Toujours ce ton posé, Dieu, elle le détestait à cet instant. Elle aurait pu le tuer sur place.

« Oui, c'est ça, explique moi ! Et tant que tu y es, explique moi aussi où tu étais passé ! Parce que je suppose que tu n'as pas mis une heure pour venir jusqu'ici ! »

« J'ai crevé. »

Elle fut prise d'un fou rire nerveux, découlant de la pitoyable excuse.

« Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux ? »

« C'est la vérité. J'ai crevé trois kilomètres après la sortie de la base et j'ai dû marcher jusqu'ici parce que ma roue de secours sert actuellement de pneu droit à Daniel. »

« Tu veux me faire croire que tu as marché sous cette pluie plutôt que de retourner à la base pour chercher de l'aide ? J'ai du mal à te croire. »

Elle croisa les bras pour se donner une contenance et, dépassant Jack, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour faire du café. Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de caféine, elle était assez énervée comme ça, mais il fallait qu'elle s'occupe les mains.

« Si j'étais retourné à la base, j'aurais dû expliquer au général pourquoi je devais partir d'urgence en plein milieu de la journée. Et entre nous, je doute qu'il en aurait apprécié la raison. »

Sam ne répondit pas et Jack interpréta son silence comme un encouragement.

« Tu es assez calme pour écouter ce que j'ai à dire, maintenant ? »

Les doigts de Sam se crispèrent sur sa tasse.

« Non. »

Elle n'avait aucune envie d'écouter quoi que ce soit. Ni écouter, ni comprendre, ni même le regarder. Elle était vide. Dénuée de colère, de haine ou de ressentiment. Il ne restait que la douleur sourde et ce sentiment de trahison. Elle avait conscience des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues mais elle s'en moquait. Ca n'avait plus tellement d'importance à présent.

« Sam… »

Elle se débarrassa de la main qu'il venait de poser sur son épaule.

« Laisse moi, Jack. »

« Sam… »

« Laisse moi, s'il te plait. »

Elle avait beau être de dos, elle sentit ses traits se crisper.

« Non. »

Elle se retourna, résignée d'avance à la dispute qui ne pouvait que s'amplifier. Jack la fixait toujours.

« Ne fais pas ça. »

« Pas quoi, Jack ? Qu'est ce que je ne dois pas faire ? Allez embrasser le premier extra-terrestre qui pointera son nez ? Tout foutre en l'air ? Ca tu l'a déjà fait ! »

« N'abandonne pas. Ne nous condamne pas pour une bêtise. »

La franchise la surprit, mais elle ne s'accorda pas le luxe d'être déconcertée.

« Ca aussi, tu l'a déjà fait, Jack. Et sans me demander mon avis, en plus. »

Elle voulut rejoindre le salon, remettre de l'espace entre eux, mais il la retint fermement par les épaules.

« Bon sang, Carter, je n'ai rien fait du tout ! »

« C'est redevenu Carter, maintenant ? »

Il sembla confus, déstabilisé par le comportement de la jeune femme. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à tant de résistance.

« Désolé, Sam, mais tout ça c'est tellement stupide ! »

Il caressa tendrement sa joue et elle se laissa faire, incapable de lui résister malgré la douleur qui lui vrillait le cœur.

« Je n'ai rien fait, je te jure que je n'ai rien fait. »

Mensonge. Encore et encore des mensonges. Elle se dégagea, agacée de s'être fait avoir par la tendresse.

« Je vous ai vu, Jack. Pas la peine de mentir. »

« Elle m'a sauté dessus ! Elle m'a fait des avances, je lui ai dit que c'était très flatteur mais que je n'étais pas intéressé et elle m'a sauté dessus. Quand tu es entrée, j'étais en train de la repousser. »

Sam hésita, l'explication était simple. Le prétexte facile.

« Allez, Sam, tu crois vraiment qu'une fille comme elle pourrait m'attirer ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, et se força à sourire à travers ses larmes.

« Elle est jolie… »

« Personne n'est aussi jolie que toi. »

La flatterie, maintenant. Il utilisait toute la panoplie…

« Ca, c'est faux. »

Il secoua la tête et approcha d'elle.

« Crois moi, Sam. Est-ce que j'ai déjà fait quelque chose qui justifie que tu n'aies pas confiance ? »

Ce fut son tour de secouer la tête. Elle devait lui accorder ça, depuis toutes les années où ils se connaissaient, il ne lui avait menti qu'une seule fois. Et encore, c'était pour démanteler une branche du NID.

« Je ne sais plus, Jack…Je ne sais pas ce que je dois croire… »

Il posa son front contre le sien et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« N'hésites pas. Fais moi confiance. »

Sam ne lui rendit pas son baiser. Elle était perdue, il le vit à son regard.

« Je t'aime. »

Elle releva vivement la tête. Ces mots là étaient nouveaux. Bien sûr, elle le savait, tout comme il savait qu'elle l'aimait, mais ces mots là…Jamais il ne les avait prononcés, jamais. Entre eux, tout était toujours tacite. Les non-dits n'avaient pas vraiment besoin d'être éclaircis, ils se comprenaient. Elle rencontra brutalement ses yeux et elle y lut de la douleur et de la peur. Il craignait qu'elle ne le quitte, qu'elle ne lui en veuille…Elle repensa à la scène qu'elle avait interrompu dans la cuisine, sa version pouvait être vraie. Elle n'en savait rien, et elle ne le saurait jamais. Le tout était de savoir si elle avait suffisamment confiance en lui pour le croire sans aucun doute. Il fallait qu'elle soit sûre qu'il ne jouait pas avec elle.

« Pourquoi ? »

Jack fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas sa question.

« Pourquoi est ce que je t'aime ? »

« Non, pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ? »

« Parce que je ne veux pas te perdre. »

Sam nota qu'il avait répondu sans détour à la question, ça ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Il devait réellement avoir peur qu'elle ne mette un terme à tout ça. Et ça, ça la convainquit qu'il disait la vérité. Elle sourit lentement, hésitante.

« Tant mieux, parce que je ne crois pas que je le supporterai. »

A son tour, Jack sourit, visiblement soulagé.

« Bon, tu n'es plus fâchée, alors ? »

« Non. »

« Bien. Donc, si je t'embrasse, tu ne vas pas m'envoyer à l'hôpital ? »

Elle grimaça.

« Ca dépend. »

« De quoi ? »

Tout en souriant, elle se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Quand ils se séparèrent, Sam fronça les sourcils et reprit un air sérieux.

« Je te jure que si je te trouve encore avec une autre femme, non seulement je t'envoie à l'hôpital, mais elle, je l'envoie à la morgue, c'est clair ? »

Jack leva les deux mains en signe de reddition avant de la capturer dans ses bras et Sam sut que, si elle détestait les disputes, elle adorait par-dessus tout les réconciliations. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou et y déposa de légers baisers avant de remonter vers son oreille.

« Aucune autre femme ne m'intéresse. Il n'y a que toi. »

Sam sourit dans son épaule avant de grimacer en entendant la sonnerie du portable de Jack. Elle voulut, à regret, se détacher de lui, mais il la retint d'une main tout en cherchant son portable de l'autre.

« C'est encore Daniel, il m'a harcelé de coup de fil depuis que je suis parti de la base. »

Sam ne put retenir un sourire, sachant pertinemment que Daniel, curieux, voulait savoir ce qui se passait entre ses amis. Mais elle le perdit rapidement quand elle se rappela que le général était furieux après Jack et que, si ça ne l'avait pas dérangé plus que ça quand elle était fâchée, maintenant c'était aussi son problème. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de prévenir Jack, il avait déjà décroché et s'appliquait à se faire entendre d'un archéologue apparemment enragé d'avoir été laissé sans nouvelles. Elle retint difficilement un rire quand il menaça Daniel de l'abandonner sur une planète sans aucune culture historique à étudier s'il ne le laissait pas en placer une. Elle l'écouta patiemment se disputer avec Daniel pendant quelques minutes, le temps de lui expliquer que : non, Sam et lui ne s'était pas disputés ; oui, il allait bien ; non il ne savait pas pourquoi Sam n'était pas en forme…

Quand il raccrocha finalement au nez de l'archéologue au bout de dix minutes de conversation hachée, Sam fronça les sourcils. Il lui lança un regard faussement innocent et voulut reprendre où ils s'étaient arrêtés, mais Sam se dégagea, le laissant avec une expression perplexe et alarmée. Elle le rassura d'un sourire.

« Jack, le général n'était pas content du tout que tu sois parti. »

Il ne put retenir une moue moqueuse en la reprenant dans ses bras.

« C'est vrai qu'il était ravi que tu ais enfin quitté la base ! »

« Tu devrais y retourner avant qu'il ne soit vraiment en colère. »

« Je n'ai plus de voiture, tu te rappelles ? Tu es obligé de m'héberger… »

Elle sourit avant de sortir ses clefs de voiture de la poche de son jean et de les lui tendre. Il les prit finalement avec une grimace.

« Tu es cruelle. »

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et se dirigea vers la porte à regret. Elle l'entendit marmonner un « tu ne perds rien pour attendre » avant que la porte ne claque. Une fois seule, elle s'effondra sur le canapé et ralluma la télé. Cette fois, elle n'aurait rien contre un film romantique débile avec fin de conte de fée.

_**Fin.**_

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Si c'est le cas et que vous n'avez pas lu _la jalousie est un vilain défaut _vous devriez la lire parce que c'est dans la même idée à part que le POV est de Jack et que c'est lui qui est jaloux…Maintenant, vous n'avez plus qu'à appuyer sur le joli bouton violet au bas de la page pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.


End file.
